Réponse à la question
by une inconnue13
Summary: Dans la même vague d'inspiration que 'Tomber', mais différent tout de même. Sasuke se pose beaucoup de question, notamment sur l'amour. Alors il se demande pourquoi on 'tombe' amoureux... Mais sa mère ne peut pas lui répondre... OCC - UA - OS - sasunaru.


Sasuke est très renfermé et exprime très peu ses sentiments. Pourtant, il n'est pas le dernier à se poser des questions. Et à l'approche de l'adolescence, il est normal de ce questionné sur l'amour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe amoureux ? Le jour ou il avait osé demandé ça à sa mère, elle lui avait répondu que c'était une manière naturelle de permettre la prolongation de l'espèce. Il été terriblement déçu. Ça, il le savait. Lui, il voulait savoir pourquoi tomber. Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement ? En quoi l'amour est une chute ? Mais il ne précisa pas sa question, remerciant simplement sa mère avant de partir. Il y pensait encore le jour de la rentrée. Dans sa classe, toute les filles étaient tombées amoureuses de lui. Et sérieusement, les regarder piailler, glousser, et rougir ainsi ne lui donnait pas envie de tomber amoureux, et encore moins de l'une de ces filles. Et aujourd'hui, il allait encore se faire assaillir par une horde de jeunes demoiselles bruyantes en chaleur. Alors aujourd'hui, installé sur sa chaise, attendant que leur professeur principal daigne enfin se présenté, la classe étant surveillée par un pion qui joue au carte avec un groupe d'élèves, les écouteurs dans les oreilles avec une énième chanson d'amour, il cru voir le soleil rentrer dans la classe.

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps effleuré cent fois son visage._

Une personne tout simplement magnifique de laquelle se dégageait tant de choses…

 _J'ai trouvé de l'or, et même des étoiles, en essuyant ses larmes._

Il ne suivait pas la conversation, n'écoutant pas les excuses du blond d'être arrivé en retard.

 _J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes, parfois je les dessine encore._

Il le fixe, réussissant à garder un visage impassible.

 _Elle fait parti de moi…_

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment La chanson d'amour qui colle au moment…

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse,_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_

Mais ça, il n'y pense pas.

 _Un vertige puis le silence,_

 _Je veux juste, une dernière danse..._

Les paroles. Sa vision. C'est tout.

 _Je l'ai connue trop tôt, mais c'est pas de ma faute, la flèche a traversé ma peau._

Mais ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement en voyant cet éclat dans ce monde si terne s'approcher pour…

 _C'est une douleur qui se garde qui fait plus de bien que de mal._

S'asseoir à ses côtés…

 _Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,_

Il ne fit même pas attention, il avait laissé échapper un mince sourire sincère.

 _Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare au long voyage…_

Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, tellement éblouie et en même temps attiré.

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse,_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_

Il est comme un gamin qui découvre le soleil pour la première fois.

 _Un vertige puis le silence,_

 _Je veux juste, une dernière danse..._

Une envie de le fixer sans arrêt quitte à se brûler les yeux. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. En fait, s'il avait encore trois neurones connectés, ils ne servaient qu'à la contemplation de cet être qui paraît presque inhumain tellement il été beau.

 _Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien, j'ai reçu de ses mains, le bonheur encré dans mon âme, c'est même trop pour un seul homme._

Pas tant que ça une beauté physique, mais un quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui.

 _Et je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire, il fallait seulement qu'elle respire._

Alors quand deux grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui, les trois pauvre neurones disparurent et sont sourire mince s'agrandit légèrement, laissant dévoilé de belles dents d'un blanc pur.

 _Merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie._

Il venait de se noyer, aspiré par le tourbillon turquoise et outremer.

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse,_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_

 _Un vertige puis le silence,_

 _Je veux juste, une dernière danse..._

Trop de nuance.

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, dernière danse..._

Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux pareils, une couleur pareille.

 _Effleuré cent fois son visage… juste une dernière danse..._

Et les mots se mélange…

 _Je veux juste… effleurer son visage…_

Il ne s'attarda même pas sur la tenue excentrique orange flashy de son camarade, pas plus qu'il n'entendit ses paroles, ne voyant que cette paire de lèvre soudainement si attirante quand elles se mouvaient rapidement.

 _Une dernière danse..._

Alors quand il vit le froncement de sourcil gâcher l'expression sur le si beau visage de son soleil, il revint un temps soit peu à la réalité pour entendre le blond se répéter pour la troisième fois, un brin agacé d'être fixé mais ignoré. Il secoue la tête légèrement, reprenant son air impassible et s'arracha les écouteurs pour écouter son camarade.

\- Alors, tu t'appelles comment, toi ?

\- … Sasuke.

Deux cris stridents de la table de derrière tira enfin Sasuke à sa contemplation alors qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre, remettant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, pour éviter les deux folles gérante et cogérante de son fan club.

\- Sasuke t'as parlé, kyaaa, je suis trop jalouse !

\- Ta gueule gros front, c'est pas comme s'il allait prendre la peine de t'adresser la parole un jour !

\- Toi même, la truie !

Et c'était reparti pour une longue dispute. Mais Sasuke avait maintenant une chanson qu'il allait sûrement écouter en boucle un bon bout de temps pour s'imaginer et se réinventé ce soleil…

Sasuke se retourna vers le beau blond. Le cours devait avoir commencé depuis une bonne demi heure, mais leur professeur était du genre retardataire. Le blond le fixait avec un sourire rayonnant et une vague de sentiments déferlant dans ses yeux avec une telle rapidité qu'il était impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit.

\- Dis, tu voudras bien manger avec moi ce midi ?

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une vague hochement de tête évasif de la part d'un brun de nouveau en apnée dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Cool.

Et voilà comment il se sont retrouvés assis l'un en face de l'autre. Aux tables voisines, les filles enrageaient de ne pas être à la place du blond. Sasuke n'avait pas faim. Il dévorait de regard son soleil autant que celui-ci dévorait ses ramens. Il n'y avait aucune classe dans sa manière d'engloutir le plat et pourtant, il avait l'impression que rien n'était aussi magnifique.

Et le soir, il est revenu à la maison le sac sur une seule épaule contrairement à son habitude, les mains nonchalamment dans les poches, et surtout un sourire de trois kilomètres sur ses lèvres le tout sous les regards de ses parents et son frère.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke ?

\- J'ai un ami.

Et il était parti dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus sous les regards liquéfiés des trois autres occupants de la demeure familiale. Au repas, il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il avait renversé son verre, s'était servi de l'eau dans son assiette, avait raté sa bouche à plusieurs bouchées, et finalement, été reparti dans sa chambre sans avoir tant mangé que ça.

Les jours s'enfilaient, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'ouvrait face à cet être éblouissant qu'il apprenait à connaître. Ses écouteurs ne le quittait plus, mais il n'écoutait plus qu'un groupe, et surtout une de leurs chansons. Il ne comprenait pas, mais c'était trop bien, pour réfléchir, depuis le temps, il a envie de se laissé allé. Alors il tombe, il tombe amoureux. La chute fait tourner la tête, tantôt le sol, tantôt le ciel. Il tourne, se sans libre, a l'impression de voler. Le cœur à cent à l'heure, les sens qui palpitent, le vent dans la figure. Mais il doit y avoir un jour ou on finit de tomber, et c'est ainsi que doit se terminer sa chute, mais ce n'est que pour mieux voyager dans le ciel, si près du soleil.

Naruto a rendez-vous chez son meilleur ami pour le week-end. Il le trouve un peu dans la lune, mais il l'aime comme ça. Oui, il l'aime. En un regard, il c'est sentit frissonné comme dans une nuit d'hiver. Depuis, il ouvre sa fenêtre pour regarder le ciel étoilé qui lui rappelle tant cet être, son ami. Il ne veut rien lui dire, il ne comprend pas ses sourire, il ne le comprend pas. Mais peu importe, ils sont côte à côte alors tout va bien. Et quand il n'est pas à côté de Sasuke, il se sent terriblement vide. Et il a peur aussi, peur plus que tout du jour ou Sasuke commencera à s'intéresser aux femmes. Et qu'il avait de quoi faire avec toute ces fans. Donc ce week-end, il le passe chez lui. Quand Sasuke l'a invité, il a sauté de joie. Enfin un week-end entier à ses côté, et surtout chez lui. Il va enfin découvrir sa chambre, son monde. Il arrive à l'adresse donnée, et regard l'immense bâtisse. Finalement, c'est avec son plus beau sourire genre sourire commercial qu'il appuie sur la sonnette et attend. La porte s'ouvre sur Itachi. Il ressemble beaucoup à son frère mais… Il est différent.

\- Oh, tu dois être Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- Entre.

Il entre et suit Itachi qui l'amène dans la cuisine. Là, il découvre la mère de son ami, Mikoto. Sasuke en parle beaucoup, il y est très attaché.

\- Oh ! Naruto, bonjour. Sasuke nous a beaucoup parler de toi, tu l'aurais vu le jour de la rentrée quand il est revenu à la maison… Il avait un de ces sourires…

\- Maman, je ne crois pas que Sasuke aimerais que tu en dise plus.

\- Roh… Bon, il est dans sa chambre, Itachi, tu lui montre ?

\- Bien sûr. Suis moi.

Et ils passent dans le salon, faisant un rapide bonjour au père de famille et ensuite montent les escaliers.

\- Troisième porte à gauche.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, fais comme chez toi !

Il lui fait un grand sourire que Itachi lui rend. Il le regarde redescendre les escaliers, inspire un bon coup et avance dans le couloir. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésite. Il toque ou pas ? Bon, il peut toquer et entré directement ensuite, comme quand il est en retard pour les cours… Oui, c'est bien comme ça…

Alors trois coups plus timides qu'il les aurait voulu. Il ouvre la porte, presque doucement et jette un œil à la chambre. C'est tout en noir et blanc. Pourtant, étonnamment, il s'en dégage une certaine vie avec le bordel sur le bureau, les quelques livres au sol, avec deux trois disques. Et aussi la guitare dans le coin. Il fait le tour du regard pour trouver Sasuke. Il est allongé sur son lit, immobile, les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Il a les mains qui lui encadrent le visage, comme si elles avaient été jetés là. Dans l'une d'elle, il tient le réglage du son de ses écouteurs, reliés à son pc qu'il a sur le ventre. Une jambe repliée et l'autre tendue, il est parfaitement immobile.

Puis soudain, il geste infime, ridicule, il augmente le son. Sa jambe repliée se balance de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. Et enfin, les lèvres bougent.

 _Faites-moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
Je n'ai pas trop d'amis  
Regardez en classe  
C'est pas l'extase  
J'ai beaucoup d'espace  
Je suis seul  
Et personne à qui le dire_

Et le visage s'anime.

 _C'est pas le pire_ _  
_ _Quand la pause arrive_ _  
_ _Je ne suis pas tranquille_ _  
_ _Il faut que je m'éclipse_ _  
_ _Ou alors, accuser les coups,_ _  
_ _Ou dehors_

Tellement de sentiments sur ce visage...

 _Faudra que je cours_ _  
_ _Tous les jours_ _  
_ _Faudra-t-il que je cour_ _s_ _  
_ _Jusqu'au bout_

Rage, désespoir, solitude…

 _Je n'ai plus de souffle_ _  
_ _Je veux que l'on m'écoute_ _  
_ _Plus de doutes_ _  
_ _Pour m'en sortir_ _  
_ _Je dois tenir_

 _Et construire mon futu_ _r_

Les yeux s'ouvre sur le plafond.

 _Partir à la conquête_ _  
_ _D'une vie moins dure_ _  
_ _Sûr que c'est pas gagné_

 _Mais j'assure mes arrières  
Pour connaître l'amour et le monde_

Des larmes perlent, sans couler. Des larmes de rage sûrement…

 _Il faudra que je cour_ _s_ _  
_ _Tous les jours_ _  
_ _Faudra-t-il que je cour_ _s_ _  
_ _Jusqu'au bout_ _  
_ _Pour connaître le monde_ _  
_ _Et l'amour_ _  
_ _Il faudra que je coure_ _  
_ _Tous les jours_

Les poings se serrent…

 _J_ _e_ _voudrais m'arrêter_ _  
_ _J_ _e_ _peux plus respirer_ _  
_ _Dans ce monde parmi vous_ _  
_ _J_ _e_ _voudrais m'arrêter_ _  
_ _J_ _e_ _peux plus respirer_ _  
_ _Dans ce monde parmi vous_

Les mains se lient au dessus de sa tête, semblent se torturer l'une l'autre.

 _J_ _e_ _voudrais m'arrêter_ _  
_ _J_ _e_ _peux plus respirer_ _  
_ _Dans ce monde parmi vous_ _  
_ _J_ _e_ _voudrais m'arrêter_ _  
_ _J_ _e_ _peux plus respirer_ _  
_ _Dans ce monde parmi vous_

Tremblant, il semble ne plus respirer normalement, il hurle les paroles silencieusement, en un murmure de rage plus qu'audible, comme depuis le début de la chanson.

 _Il faudra que je cour_ _s_ _  
_ _Tous les jours_ _  
_ _Faudra-t-il que je cour_ _s_ _  
_ _Jusqu'au bout_ _  
_ _Pour connaître le monde_ _  
_ _Et l'amour_ _  
_ _Il faudra que je cour_ _s_ _  
_ _Tous les jours_

Et enfin tout retombe, se détend… Le bras se tend sur le côté, main ouverte inconsciemment vers Naruto.

 _Faites-moi de la place_ _  
_ _Juste un peu de place_ _  
_ _Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_ _  
_ _Faites-moi de la place_ _  
_ _Juste un peu de place_ _  
_ _Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_ _  
_ _Faites-moi de la place..._

Et tout s'envole, les yeux se ferment, comme si rien n'avait été là, il ramène ses bras encadrer sa tête et enlève vite ses écouteurs avant de fermer son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

Immobile, encore.

Impassible, toujours.

Naruto n'ose pas mettre un pied dans la chambre. Il a peur d'être entendu, retient sa respiration. Il n'ose pas partir non plus, de peur de faire trop de bruit et d'éveiller les soupçons. Et aussi, il n'a jamais vu Sasuke aussi expressif.

Mais à rester immobile, il commence à avoir un peu mal à son pied droit et change donc de pied d'appuis.

Grosse erreur.

Il léger craquement du parquet grisâtre de la chambre se fait entendre.

Sasuke tourne la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Naruto retient sa respiration. Sasuke sourit, il est enfin là… Naruto commence sérieusement à manquer d'air. Sasuke à l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Naruto repense à se qu'il a vu et ne peut empêché ses joues de rosirent de gêne. Sasuke Murmure dans un soupire ''Naruto…''. Et Naruto le voit, et se demande, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Alors Sasuke tapote sur le coin du lit, se redressant, rouvrant son ordinateur. Et Naruto le rejoint. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun avec un écouteur…

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps…_

Et Sasuke ferme les yeux, avec le plus grand sourire sincère qu'on lui ait jamais vu. Et les paroles résonnent dans leurs oreilles. Naruto le contemple. Il est si beau, comme ça, à chanter avec se sourire. Ils perdent la notion du temps.

 _Une dernière danse…_

Alors Sasuke tourne la tête vers Naruto, rouvrant les yeux, chuchotant les paroles, les soufflant comme un secret.

 _Merci… D'avoir enchanté ma vie…_

Et leurs visages sont si proches que leurs souffles se mêlent et les font frissonner. Ils ne comprennent pas. Il n'y a pas de véritables mot, de véritables sens. Une musique trop forte dans les oreilles, des paroles qui annoncent la fin d'une histoire, et pourtant, là, s'en est une nouvelle qui né.

Alors leurs lèvres se trouvent. Ils ne réfléchissent plus, c'est comme irréel, un oublie total. Les frissons à chaque gestes, les sens en éveille, sur sensibilisés. Les musiques tournent, les chansons défilent, criant le malheur d'un homme. Mais ils n'écoutent pas. Ils sont comme hypnotisés, seules les lèvres se touchent, chastement. Se découvrant, timidement, avec tout l'amour qu'il leur est possible de donner. Le temps est arrêté.

Ils sont enfin rappelés à la réalité par Mikoto qui cri un ''A table !'' Les faisant sursauter. Alors ils se décollent, ouvrent difficilement leurs yeux, tombent directement dans ceux de l'autre, se sourient. Pas un mot. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortent de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Leur histoire aura peut-être une fin. Tôt ou tard. Ce n'est qu'un premier amour, mais il est beau, il est véritable. Alors peu importe le temps, ils vont respirer et se faire de la place l'un à l'autre.

C'est comme une illusion…

Et Sasuke aura finalement la réponse à sa question. Même s'il n'y pense plus vraiment en ce moment.

* * *

Chansons de Kyo : Une Dernière Danse et Je Cours. Voili voilà... Je me suis encore laissé emporté, la musique à fond dans les oreilles et dans la même position que Sasuke... Enfin bref... Un commentaire ?


End file.
